vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorey
|-|Base= |-|Water Armatization= |-|Fire Armatization= |-|Wind Armatization= |-|Earth Armatization= Summary Sorey is the main protagonist of Tales of Zestiria. He has a kind heart, an honest expression and a positive outlook on life. He lives in Elysia, the village of seraphim, and is the only human among them. Unlike most humans, Sorey can see seraphim and is childhood friends with a Water seraph, Mikleo. As a child, he came into the possession of a book called the Celestial Record, and from that point, he has had a fascination with ancient ruins. Sorey later enters into a contract with Lailah to become a Shepherd and goes on a journey to free Maotelus from corruption and end the Age of Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 7-B | 5-B Name: Sorey Origin: Tales of Zestiria Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Shepherd, Artes User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Seraphim), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Gravity Manipulation (Runic Circle creates a gravity well), Heat Manipulation (Searing Gale creates waves of heat), Life Manipulation, Healing, Intangibility (Can turn himself into wind for a short time), Invisibility (Can briefly turn in invisible), Transformation/Fusionism (via Armatization), Flight, Holy Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the Seraphim bonded to him), Resistance to Transmutation and Corruption (Can resist the effects of Malevolence) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Defeated a Drake, the domain of which encompassed a small town, has grown stronger since then) | At least City level (Can damage Zaveid) | Planet level (Fought and defeated Dragon Eizen, can damage Armatized Heldalf) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Dragon Eizen) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Can take hits from a Drake) | At least City level (Can take hits from Zaveid) | Planet level (Can take hits from Heldalf) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Much higher with Artes. Several dozen kilometers with Armatization. Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Above Average (Very skilled in swordsmanship since childhood. Has read the Celestial Record, and is a talented archaeologist) Weaknesses: Sorey tends to hold back and avoid killing most of the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Striking Fang *True Fang *Steel Render *Trihawk *Starfall *Tiger Blade *Earth Dragon Fang' *Sword Rain *Freezing Strike *Wolfwind Fang *Frigid Moon *Sword Flare *Phantasm Flash *Searing Gale Hidden Artes: *Heavenly Torrent *Lion's Howl *Beast Thunder *Shatterfang *Shadow Shock *Cantering Flames *Sonic Thrust *Crimson Edge *Raging Winds *Rending Gale *Severing Wind *Runic Circle Mystic Artes: *Bolt Tempest *Divine Wrath Armatization: *'Fire Armatization:' **Vermillion Crescent **Burning Shards **Purgatory of Flame **Rain of Fire **Scorched Valley **Tower of Blood **Blood Moon **Molten Wall **Crimson Cross **Burning Echo **Crown Fire **Calamity Flare **Ancient Nova **Rhapsody **Divine Phoenix Blade **Flamberge *'Water Armatization:' **Blue Flurry **Ocean Blitz **Azure Assault **Saint's Arrow **Blistering Fangs **Binding Vortex **Splitting Torrent **Shattered Deluge **Six Falling Stars **Bubble Arrow **Arrow Squall **Trinity Arrow **Maelstrom **Elixir Vitae **Divine Dragon Torrent **Aqua Limit *'Earth Armatization:' **Rising Sands **Echo Shock **Rock Wringer **Rampaging Giant **Iron Curtain **Scrap Toss **Surging Landscape **Earthpulse **Monolithic Current **Rock Satellite **Crystal Tower **Earthshaker **Gigaton Smash **Fairy Circle **Divine Basalt Blow **Earth Revolution *'Wind Armatization:' **Wind Blade **Dragon Blitz **Virulent Stars **Violent Projection **Torrent Spear **Dark Star **Gale Fang **Whirlwind Slash **Razor Vortex **Gale Phantom **Stratashield **Deep Squall **Cloudburst **Soul Resonance **Divine Tiger Tempest **Sylphystia Key: Early Game | Mid-Late Game | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tales Series Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Heroes Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Life Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Summoners Category:Holy Users